


12/30/13 3 "Sentence" Fics

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Original Work, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Ruby Gloom, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rainbow Brite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets written for the three sentence prompts I had on tumblr last night. </p><p>pairings/au prompts listed as chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John/Greg/Sherlock Firefly AU

**Author's Note:**

> Very few of these ended up as just three sentences. Please enjoy them!
> 
> And if you like a particular AU, leave a note! I have at least one I'm planning on fleshing out, but pretty much any of these could be expanded.

John sighed as he picked up his bag, looking around at the line of dusty spaceships. “It’s like getting shipped off to war all over again. Did you know I was shipped out in one of those?” He pointed at a ship as he spoke, one that had wicked turrets mounted on it.

"But John, that’s a fighting vessel. Even back then, it was used for soldiers being sent to the front lines, not medics."

Greg laughed, clapping Sherlock on the shoulder as he stepped forward. “Don’t believe everything in your text books, Sherlock. Just because they were written by the winners doesn’t mean they were right.”


	2. John/Sherlock robot au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is actually a robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! REICHENBACH FICLET!

"No!" John screamed as he ran forward, hand stretched out trying to reach Sherlock’s hand, trying to feel the synthetic skin one last time. There was shrapnel scattered across the pavement, pieces of Sherlock that John was desperately trying to save, but the press of the crowd was too much, and John was helpless to do anything to stop the hard drive from being crushed beneath the heel of some unsuspecting soul.


	3. Tamaki/Haruhi genderswap

Haruhi stood in the doorway, face flushed as he realized he was facing a room full of the beautiful, wealthy elite girls in school, and here he was, in his mother’s old uniform, with hair he had kept forgetting to cut, while they stared at him. “I-I’m sorry, I should-“

A girl with wavy blond hair took a step forward, holding up a hand to stop his leaving. “Wait! Commoner, what brings you to our domain. Are you looking for a girl who’s strong? Who’s sweet? A trouble maker, or lolita? Or, perhaps, are you looking for a princess, like me?”

Haruhi found himself pressed against the door, the tall blond’s lips brushing against his ear as his cheeks flushed, and he found himself helpless to do or say anything.


	4. John/Sherlock Ourah High School Host Club AU

"I have to- what?" John gulped, a shiver running down his spine as his boyfriend let his fingers trail down his spine.

"Relax. They’ve asked us to join their club, we’ll get community service hours for volunteering and get our names cleared with the principle after that fiasco next year, and all you have to do it flush as prettily as you are now when there are girls fawning over us."

"Putting on a soft porn show is going to clear our names how, exactly? Doesn’t seem like making up for breaking into the principle’s office and videotaping his secretary and the janitor."

"That one," Sherlock pointed, "Is the principle’s son. He wants us in his club because the club will make more money, become more prominent, and keep him at the top of his class and the school. His father wants that, too, and if he uses us as a resource to make himself more prominent, we’ll be off the hook."


	5. Ruby Gloom/Skull Boy high school au

"Ruby, are you dressed for the dance yet?" Skull Boy called up the stairs as he straightened his tie. 

"Almost ready!" Ruby straightened her black dress, pulling the strapless bodice us just a little bit higher. It felt strange to be wearing a long skirt without sleeves, but she knew it’d be worth it to see the look on Skull Boy’s face when he saw her in it.


	6. Original Characters high school/college au

Leah was not conductive to homework. Whether she was practicing shooting spitwads at the wall or trying to lie between Evan and Logain, she was not at all helpful when it came to letting Evan help Logain with the papers he had failed to finish on his own. In fact, the only time the boys ever got peace and quiet in the afternoons was when Evie dragged Leah out with her to practice a new set for cheer-leading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah, Logain, Evan, and Evie are my group of friends characters for a D&D campaign. Leah and Evan are twins.
> 
> Also, I decided cheerleading was the magic equivalent thing that the girls do but the boys don't. xD


	7. Original Characters Evan becomes a zanith[basically a god] Leah doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILD INCESTISH THOUGHTS WARNING
> 
> Also, sad.

She had thought it had hurt when Evan first told her goodbye, when he kissed her forehead and made her promise to be good, to stay good, to just do that for her brother. She hadn’t known then how much it would hurt to see him again, to be pulled into his arms and feel as if she didn’t belong there, as if something else was pulling him away. It was all she could do to keep the tears from coming as she watched him play with her growing daughter, as she watched him do things he never could have done before; and when he turned to Evie, pressing his mouth against hers in greeting for his wife, Leah had to turn away to hide her face from it, it hurt too much. Even Logain’s arms were a hollow comfort to her later that night, faced with yet another face that never seemed to age, while her own skin was showing all too clearly the passing of the years.


	8. Original Characters Evie/Leah after Evan's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad.
> 
> WARNING FOR MILD HINTS AT INCEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In canon, Leah and Evan are siblings, and Evie is his wife.

It didn’t start at the funeral, no, neither of them would tell you it began that day, watching the fire as it burned until all was ash. It happened slowly afterward, a meal brought to a grieving widow, a song sung for a sister who cared too deeply. They took solace in each other’s company, in sharing the memories of the man they had both loved, and when those memories were shared with fingers trailing over naked skin it was simply a natural progression of showing each other that they cared as much for each other as they had for him.


	9. Cecil/Carlos were-scorpion au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR MILD BODY HORROR
> 
> Cecil is a werescorpion.

Carlos had thought he was finally getting used to it all. You know, gravity stopping for an afternoon, nameless horrors and named corporations owning the radio station, but he had never expected to see this when he came home late one day. It was Cecil, probably, mostly, Cecil with a wicked curved tail and a grin that was more pincer than teeth. Frowning, he checked the calendar on the wall. “Is it the new moon already?”

There was a clicking from Cecil’s direction, coming from, Carlos realized, the feet that had also changed, though where the human legs ended and the scorpion ones began he couldn’t tell while Cecil was still clothed.

"No. Jusssht better at controllling it ssshince you sshaid I ought to." Cecil slurred the words slightly, hardly noticeable, really. Which was quite a feat from a mouth more definitely not made for speech with words.


	10. Sherlock/John John is a deity just trying out humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesser Gods [are greater in the long run]

It hadn’t been on purpose, John becoming, well, flesh and bone. He hadn’t even thought it were possible, but he was a god of war, and sick of it. He envied those soldiers who got to go home wounded, who didn’t have to spend day after day on a battlefield knowing they were the reason someone else was dead. And then, he simply was one, complete with blinding pain, aching joints when it was healed, and a limp he just couldn’t manage to shake- though that was more from the wound he’d had as a god. Not that the mortals would know anything like that.

No one remembered his name in those deserts, the wounded warrior, fighting on long after he fell. It had been a big story back in the day. Then again, his sister, the drunken lady of those same sands, always finding a tavern even in the midst of a sandstorm, had been long forgotten, too. It wasn’t like he was the only one forgotten in this new age.

When he met Sherlock, though, he could hardly believe it, the way a mortal could make his blood sing, the way running through London was just another day on a battlefield and it was glorious, wonderful. He hadn’t thought it could get better, until Sherlock whispered his true name in the dark, lips pressed against John’s fragile human skin as he whispered to a forgotten god the stories the god had lived in ages past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really like this one, you're in luck! plans have been started for a much longer fic out of it. :)


	11. Mycrofe/Greg porn star au

"I’m sorry, sir. I’m going to have to take you in for questioning." Greg leaned over the desk, making sure his arse was facing the camera as he pulled the cuffs from the back pocket of his black booty shorts. 

"And if I don’t come willingly?"

"Oh, don’t worry. I’ll make sure you come. With force, if necessary."

"I think force will be very necessary, officer."

Greg grinned, straightening up and giving the handcuffs a slight twirl. “Just how much force would you like me to use?”

Mycroft let the grin he had been fighting spread across his face. “As much as you feel I deserve, officer.”


	12. John/Sherlock Rainbow Brite AU

John had given up hope of seeing bright colors again. A world ravaged by war was no place for sunshine and forests, only battles and bloodshed. Ruins of cities where people once celebrated color and beauty, the old, wretched spires of what used to be forests, those were the only landmarks John had to call his own.

Until one day a brilliant mind came down to that world, one thriving with energy, a boy named Sherlock who hardly gave John a single glace before asking him to join him on a quest to see the world as it once was, to help him battle the evil spider king who had ruled them all for so long John had forgotten what it was like not to cover himself with dirt at the start of the day, to hope that he wouldn’t be among those lost on the battlefield. 

So he joined Sherlock, following him, protecting him as best he could against the evil ones creatures.


	13. Zoe/Wash coffeeshop au

Wash’s face lit up the moment she stepped into the shop. Dark curls pulled away from her face in a messy ponytail, skin radiant in the afternoon light, and suddenly he was the most diligent worker in the whole shop. “Miss Zoe! Glad to see you in again today, what can I get started for you, the usual?” All she had to do was nod, and he was turning to the machines, pulling levers, pressing buttons, showing off the skills he was normally just too lazy to use. She bit back a grin as she watched, though she wasn’t able to stop it when Malcolm met her eye and gave an exaggerated eye roll.


	14. Kirk/Spock Doctor Who AU

"You expect to fly this thing on your own?" Spock gripped the railing firmly as he watched Kirk dart around the console.

"What? It can’t be that hard."

"Are you kidding? It was made for five, no, six pilots at the very least!"

"Then stop being such a wuss and get over here and help me get us to Twenty-third cen-"

"Twenty-sixth. We’re supposed to be in the twenty-sixth century for Uhura’s wedding."

"Like I said, get over here and help me fly this thing before we’re late!"


	15. Nine/Rose mermaid au

Rose could hardly believe her eyes, looking the cheeky man laying himself across the beach as if he had hardly a care in the world. Which, admittedly, he might not, as it appeared he wasn’t, well, human. He looked human enough, his face at least, with his big ears and grin, but as her eyes followed the bared skin downward, they met scales, deep, dark purple scales that she would swear were more black around the edges. 

"You’re a mermaid."

He nodded, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he was more at her leven. “I am. And I just saved your life out there.”

"As I recall, the sharks were chasing you, and if I hadn’t hit one of them over the head with that oar, your tail would be less than half so gorgeous right now." 

The flush that spread across his cheeks at that caught Rose off guard. “You think my tail is gorgeous?”

"Well, it is."


End file.
